Most of the conventional walking chairs are integrally formed and therefore, can not be folded to save as much space as possible when they are not in use; moreover, their height is not adjustable to match the length of a baby's legs and/or the height of a dining table, and they can not be provided with different seats to meet the requirements in different conditions.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a walking chair which has movable joints allowing the walking chair to be-folded at an angle of 90 degrees, and an extensible H-shaped support which can be adjusted to different heights to meet the height of a dining table and/or the length of the baby's legs.